User talk:DMighton
Talk to me. Wiki Hey there! Out of curiosity, is this wiki dead or something? Thanks! It's amazing how building a wiki from scratch is a huge task! It seems like there's an endless amount of things to do... It's a challenge I like though and a subject that passionates me. I took the liberty to create some primitive guidelines, help pages and other similar pages so any potential newcomer who doesn't come from Wikipedia isn't completely lost. They're sooo draft though, I'm not sure how much helpful they can be. Plus, the forums in the embryo of the Community portal don't work. I don't know how to fix them. I tried several things without much luck, I'll have to study similar structures elsewhere I guess. I know a couple of forums where there are many very knowledgeable people who would become powerful additions to this project should they want to join. I'll have to contribute over there and post a lot with a link to here in my sig and try to promote the project over there. Other than that, we'll have to try to make ourselves well seen. I'm not really sure how though, but sure thing is, those like-minded people you mention won't materialize out of thin air, I'm afraid. That said, thanks for your words of encouragement. I've got many of ideas to make this wiki huge, complete and accurate - we just need to succeed in attracting and keeping the right kind of people. And to be ready to roll up our sleeves and work :) Yannzgob 06:07, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Quick addion I just added a link to the NHL hockey section on ArmchairGM.com They also have other hockey leagues at http://armchairgm.com/mwiki/index.php?title=Ice_Hockey_Leagues#North_America I hope you don't view it as spam - they were recently acquired by Wikia and it might be a really fun place for you to talk about canadian hockey. You might even want to move your wiki there. http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 04:13, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Anniversary A new F.A.? Sure, why not? I kinda wonder if anyone would notice, though lol. Besides of the vandal episodes, we didn't get much signs of visitors; plus, our articles aren't even listed on google. The wiki as a whole is, but individual articles aren't. That's nothing to help us... I gotta check if anything can be done about that. We should aim at getting a third contributor by IHW's second birthday :D There isn't much on fr.wikipedia's ice hockey project for obvious reasons, but do you think this wiki might trigger some interest among contributors of the english one? Oh, by the way, I'd say the Chicoutimi Sagueneens would make a nice featured article. But they're my favs, so my opinion is not impartial at all :) Yannzgob 06:17, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Interested in Discussing this wiki... I am interested in speaking to the operator of this wiki. I am interested in starting a US Ice Hockey wiki. Perhaps we should pool our resources. Let me know. Send me an email at kevleininger@yahoo.com. kevin :Why don't you just come join us? I think we need some American Hockey input. DMighton 17:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Cool to see an influx of new articles I have nothing to do with ;) --Yannzgob 03:48, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Help See Help talk:Contents. Robin Patterson 01:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Washington league Sorry. Just delete it I guess. It was AfD so I thought of saving it here. Unfortunately, I can't find sources. My apologies Soxrock 21:58, 24 November 2007 (UTC) American College Hockey Yes, that's definitely something we should get here. It makes no sense to have a wiki going in depth about hockey but leaving NCAA and all aside... you'll drop the creator of that wiki an email, or we just begin to add related stuff over here? On an unrelated note, I think we should try to re-design our main page...--Yannzgob 00:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Awesome!! Now there's much categorizing/IHWing to do on the new pages, but that's a lesser evil. Indeed, hopefully the folks at CHW will join us here. We sure need to have more people editing stuff... :Things really begin to shape up into something nice here :) --Yannzgob 16:21, 28 November 2007 (UTC) College Hockey Wiki Hi DMighton. I think it's an excellent idea to merge the two wikis. I'm going to import the content from there to here, email anyone who had edited the old wiki, and then redirect chw.wikia here. See this page for a list of the content that will be imported. There was only one page title which clashed, and I've put that at Merge:National Collegiate Athletic Association so it can be merged with National Collegiate Athletic Association from the college hockey wiki or deleted. Angela (talk) 08:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Busy times... Hey Devan, yeah, I've been quite busy those past couple of weeks... not that much with Christmas than with the last exams of the semester and my new girlfriend... and now, to make things worse, my computer chose that time of the year to die... so I guess that, even though I have loads of time to work on IHW, I won't quite be around for a couple more weeks, I'm afraid. Well, I'll use this occasion to wish you a Merry Christmas (though Christmas is quite nearly over now!) and a Happy New Year! Best wishes for 2008! --Yannzgob 03:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Hiyas I am DustStorm from the southern state of Alabama, USA. I have been editing and adding Lower level hockey league articles to Wikipedia until recently when I was told that my articles were an "indiscriminate collection of statistics" and determined by them as not acceptable. I was hoping to find them a good home here as they are going to delete them from Wikipedia. I am primarily right know working on all teams, seasons and players for the Huntsville Alabama teams (ECHL Blast, SHL-CHL-SEHL Channel Cats, CHL Tornado and Currently SPHL Havoc) and later expanding to the other teams in the SPHL. To help me start can you give me a list or a link to the templates you use on this site? Also if I give credit can I copy or reference Templates that I have used on Wikipedia? Stuff that I have created I will copy over because, well I made them. Thanks for providing this little area on the internet that we can post are interests for the enjoyment of others. DustStorm 17:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the offer. I didn't intend to make it sound like I just wanted to use this wiki for rejected content for Wikipedia. But that my items were being deleted and I didn't want all my work to go to waste or any of my ideas I had to expand. Finding this wiki has given me the opportunity to keep my planes. I have added one of my old articles for testing. Sorry I should of made it a sandbox. I will use it to get the templates in place and working. Thank you again for this opportunity. DustStorm 03:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Problem report Well, indeed, I didn't create the page for the Metallurg Magnitogorsk (I will after posting this reply), therefore reporting a problem for it is rather dumb... maybe he accidentally clicked the link, or just wanted to act silly. Seeing as the guy was banned afterward, I suppose there's no reason to ponder too much over the report... By the way I'm finally back, with a new laptop set up and working perfectly. I guess I'll be on an editing blitz this afternoon :) --Yannzgob 17:48, 14 January 2008 (UTC) SIHR Question: Do either of you two (you or Yannzgob) know anything about the "SIHR - Society for International Hockey Research"? I have thought about joining for there database information but was hoping to get somebody else’s opinion first. DustStorm 19:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Backgrounds and colour themes revamp... Yeah, I still consider doing so, though I admit I don't quite know where to start nor where to find better free pics to use (and would need a little while to search around for the codes to make these changes come true). I've been considering a theme of light blues, as it's a winter sport. I like the idea of an ice background, though this one we have here isn't the best; I suppose taking an actual pic of an indoor facility where people have skated for a little while, with say, part of the red (or blue) line crossing, would be neat, mabe even an overview of the whole ice surface, pictured from a seat high up in a crowded large-seater. But then maybe a more sober plain background would do the trick better...? I'd like to slightly modify the tabs at the top of each page so they have rounded corners and a different colour than the body of the page, as well as take a different colour when clicked and when not. If the boxes on the left side could be shaped and grimmed into an ice rink, that'd be pretty good I think. And I could sure take a pic of a real puck to replace this MS Paint'ed one (I confess...). Changing the fonts, the colour of the links... It's not the potential that lacks. They sure have done one heck of a great job over there at the Star Trek wiki, and Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) have somehow completely disassembled the default wiki setup into something of their own. How they did so puzzles me and is way beyond my abilities, abilities that are, quite honestly, limited to "nick" codes from elsewhere and modifying them to fit here. If you have any idea to throw in, don't hesitate eh! Two brains work better than a single. Oh, and we need a real logo, too. --Yannzgob 04:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I made a first attempt with new colours, can you see it? Tell me what you think. I have a hard time finding adequate colours for the links though, they always either flash too much or blend in too much... Any idea? --Yannzgob 22:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aaah, awesome!! I love it! Couldn't be more authentic and efficient. It's adopted as far as I'm concerned! And I think I've found a solution to my link colour problems. Things are progressing nicely today! --Yannzgob 22:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Super! This place looks much greater than it did. Do we leave the current background or make it the same colour than the boxes of the main page? I've finally sorted out my link colour problem, new one doesn't blend so well with the grey, but the current set up of the main page is temporary, I've got some idea for a complete redesign. I've thought of leaving the featured article box untouched and replace all others by smaller rectangluar boxes introducing and linking to portals related to a theme within the Wiki (i.e. an NHL portal, a CHL portal, a Junior portal, NCAA, Olympics, Elitserien, etc.). Those boxes would be at the right of the featured article's, and under it. They wouldn't be very large, would all have a little picture on a side, a link to the portal and a brief one-line description of the portal's purpose. Then each portal would be similar to Wikipedia's with essential links and, when we have people willing to maintain them, news and stuff. I think that'd be a nice addition. What do you think? --Yannzgob 23:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Amajinnang I was wondering if you know or ever heard of Amajinnang, Ontario? There is a former player that played here for eight seasons but I never been able to figure out were Amajinnang was. DustStorm 05:46, 22 January 2008 (UTC) New main page Hi Devan, have a look at what I've done here and tell me if you like. That's what our new main page might look like after revamping. Though not very different from what we have now, I think this way it's easier to browse around and to focus on one particular topic. --Yannzgob 00:36, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Done for the Hockey Canada and Hockey USA logos; I added a portal for the Allan Cup and other amateur competitions, as well as one about medias and culture. It's always easy to add or merge portals as needed. I'm off to create the basic layout of the portals. --Yannzgob 02:31, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Done for the portal, though I'm a bit skeptical about it - it means the American junior has to go but canadian junior stays (BTW, the Canadian junior hockey portal is created, feel free to use it and edit it). Canadian universitary can go in canadian junior, while NCAA and junior american go in junior american... that's how I initially thought of it. But I can just replace the american junior portal by a Collegiate and Universitary, and bring back the NCAA logo instead of USA Hockey's. In the end I don't really mind, after all it's not my speciality and it therefore isn't a section I will work on much. ::: :::For the blue on grey, I modified the thing so both clicked and unclicked links are the same colour, light blue, thus solving the problems of readability of the darker blue on the dark grey background. Unless people think it's a necessity to have a separate colour for clicked links, I think we're finally done with the colour troubles. --Yannzgob 19:01, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Images I have some images of some past trading cards from the Huntsville Channel Cats (team and league now defunct). Can these be used on the player pages? If there is no copyright on the card itself and the team or league no longer exists, is it legal to use it to illustrate that player? I would post the whole card. You have any thoughts? DustStorm 19:33, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Browser issues... Well, I was wrong, refreshing browsers with Firefox is actually Shift+Ctrl+R. That said, it wouldn't change much... as in the end, the wiki is truly totally different between IE and Firefox. I just installed the latter to see for myself and almost none of the changes I made show in Firefox. In IE, the articles have a blue background, the default font colour is white, the gray of the boxes is slightly lighter than this one, the blue of the links is lighter and doesn't change colour after having been clicked and the red of the broken links is somewhat purplish; also, the very background of the wiki is a gray similar to that on the left end of the logo. In other words, all the changes I made seem to be incompatible with Firefox (I have uploaded a screenshot here). I left a question on Wikia's help forum the answers have not so far been extremely helpful. I think I'll just go sneak around on Memory Alpha or something to see how they tackled the problem, if they have... --Yannzgob 18:57, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Loool after seeing how it looked like on Firefox, I can understand how I must have passed for tasteless!! Good news is, I managed to fix the whole thing, and it now works equally well on IE AND Firefox. I have absolutely no idea of what was wrong about it though, I just downloaded the program they recommended me over there @ wikia, pasted in it all the changes I had made to the css, added a couple of unrelated things, put it back in and after a couple of tries... ta-daaa! Right colours, right design, right everything. Damn computer programming. :So now everything looks as it should, there may be a couple more little things I could add (like, colours and rounded corners for the tabs at the top of the articles) but for the time being, I'm not really like going into the looooooooooong css files of the bigger and nicer wikis, there are other things to work on around here, such as labels to put on article pages that would associate them to their mother portal and link to it; there's a nifty little code to steal from Wikipedia that somehow manages to count how many articles are affiliated to each portal that I'd like to have here, new articles, etc. So, the overall design will not change again for a while :) :I guess that absorbing the NHL wiki would indeed be a nice step ahead, but the thing is, unlike the NCAA wiki, this one is still relatively active, last edit goes back to a week (that might give us some more contributors, though) - not sure whether they'd let us absorb something still alive. But all they've done is copying/pasting the Wikipedia articles related to the NHL to their site, so I don't know... that's a bit weak. --Yannzgob 00:33, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry but I'm still having different color issues. I am giving you a screenshot that show what I'm trying to talk about. When I'm in IE the table show a white and blue striped table but when looked at with Firefox it is white and a dark gray (I would like to have the white and blue striped table for both). The code is shown below, help me out what am I doing wrong? Article:2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season {|class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" Style="color: black" |- align="center" bgcolor="#dddddd" ! Date ! Player ! Record / Award |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" | November 24, 2007 | Justin Keller (@ Columbus) | Most Points in a game: 6 Justin Keller vs Columbus 11/24/07 † |- bgcolor="99ccff" | November 26, 2007 | Justin Keller | Sherwood Player of the Week (November 18-24, 2007) |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" | January 18, 2008 -> ... | Team Streak | Most Losses in a season (Streak): 7 (as January 31, 2008) † record 9 Pee Dee (2005-06) |- bgcolor="99ccff" | January 10, 2008 -> ... | Team Streak | Most Road Losses in a season (Streak): 8 (as January 31, 2008) † record 9 Winston-Salem (2004-05) Thanks for your help DustStorm 05:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::I found a fix (for now) if I put the name of the color in place of the hex then it shows the same in both IE and Firefox. Maybe Firefox reads hex color codes differently than IE? I put a color chart in my sandbox it has all the names and hexadecimal for a "lot" of different colors. Thanks again for your help DustStorm 16:26, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Under construction Take a look at this: How's that look. DustStorm 19:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Skins color Ok, i maybe managed to find a part of the answer about my problems with the colors : Some pages edited includes hard coded background colors (this one in particular : #2e2e33) which won't change with a skin change, rendering the page unreadable, depending on the base font color of the skin. It would be a good idea to avoid that kind of editing habit in the future (mine included). What do you think about it? NHL Wiki Well, since it appears to be that inactive, then indeed I think it's a good idea to attempt the merger. My apprehensions the last time was that it looked to be still active and that Angela wouldn't have allowed the move anyway, but now, it seems likelier. Let's go for it! --Yannzgob 21:23, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I can do that. BTW, is the skin that awful? Though it's not finished yet (I'm getting busier and busier with school), it kinda seems everyone complains about its readability and everything... --Yannzgob 21:37, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::(sorry for crashing into your conversation) Yes, the skin is pretty awful. :) Light text on a dark background is kind of hard to read. There is a reason why 98% of websites today use dark text on light backgrounds. If you like ice hockey colors, you migth try a background color that mimics ice: white with a little bit of blue in it. --Boivie 22:05, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Background Well, how to get the puck logo back is what I've been wondering for a little while now (though I paused my search to go send a message to the lone user of NHL Wiki, Thai420, as suggested by Angela). How did you change the logo in the first place? I suppose that there must be some cache somewhere that needs to be refreshed, or some line somewhere that hasn't been changed still refers to good ol' Eddie... the thing is to find out where it is. --Yannzgob 03:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I spent well over one hour this afternoon trying to get the logo to work, as well as a few lines I nicked from Wookieepedia to have a picture in the background of the header (i.e. a view of the inside of the ScotiaBank Place) and get rid of the misfitting brown colours. Nothing worked even though it was copy-paste from Wookieepedia... Damn I hate computer languages!! Good idea to put the real logo on the main though. That'll compensate 'till we find how to sort this out... --Yannzgob 22:55, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Den Haag Wolves Do you know where I can find some background information on the Den Haag Wolves. All I can find is it is a team in Holland. DustStorm 19:44, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes I saw the information on hockydb.com (should have told you that earlyer) but I'm trying to find out what the league is and if it is junor or considered professional. I don't know a lot about Europen Leagues and Teams. I seached for the team in Google and found there home page and had google translate it but it didn't have any background on the team or league. I'll continue to look other places. Thanks for your help. DustStorm 20:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Common.css Hi there! I'm busy moving some deleted lists of NHL playoff series from the English Wikipedia, here's the first. Unfortunately, the table ends up looking a lot uglier than it does on Wikipedia. I'm pretty sure this is because Wikipedia's Common.css contains a pretty "wikitable" class, while our Common.css seems to be empty. Any chance you could add that stuff to our Common.css? DVasi 14:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) : Just a ping so you notice the continuing discussion on my talk page DVasi 06:45, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Brackets I'll take a look at it. You want just a two teams bracket. Team1 plays Team2 then Winner? DustStorm 18:49, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I made a change to your template Template:2TeamBracket if this is not what you are looking for you can do an "undo" back to your original template. What I did was use the four team bracket and changed everything that you didn’t want to see to white. That is how I made my 6 team bracket. So this bracket will only work on a white background. DustStorm 19:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, 2nd try. Look at it now. :::I removed the "|" symbol that was in the box where the 1st team name went. Hope this works for you. Let me know if you need help on any others. Brackets are hard to work. DustStorm 15:01, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, DMighton - I'm Shawn, a Helper from Wikia on the Sports and Hobbies hub - just wanted to let you know that your achievement on hitting 5,000 pages is fantastic! That's just amazing, and sets a great exapmle of what someone can do on Wikia. So again, congrats, and keep up the great work! Shawn (talk) 17:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Women's hockey Yeah, they're really separate teams, but I'm also not eager to split all the ones we currently have just for the sake of splitting them. Considering the current state of most college hockey articles, we'd end up with dozens of pairs of articles with substantially similar content. If there are any team articles that have extensive information on one gender's team or the other, then we can look at splitting them on a case-by-case basis. (In the case of a split, as an aside, I would prefer disambiguating both teams, rather than just the women.) Powers 18:06, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm not saying one way or another, but we'd have to give some thought to how much of the information we wanted to duplicate between the two articles. Powers 20:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Canadian University Hockey Dear Devan, You list the OUA as having its first season in 1903 but my research tells me that the Ontario teams played in what was then called the senior series of the Canadian Intercollegiate Hockey union or CIHU. The name OUA came much, much later. Where did you get your information? I am also curious about the source of Intermediat intercollegiate league (actually series). You list the years, have you any record of league standings or at least who played in the league each season? I have been going to individual institutions' records to try to piece together an overall history but it is "hit and miss" to say the least. Your overall listing is interesting, but I am curious to know the source so that I can substantiate the material I have and, if possible, do further research within each member institution. Thanks for any assistance you may be able to give. Sincerely, P.J. Kennedy :Qood question P.J., :95% of our University research is done by Mr. Dave Clamen... who I will direct to this question. He has access to many of the major newspapers through the Toronto Public Library and sometimes through the National Archives... his work is incredible. He would probably be able to answer your question. DMighton 21:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hello P.J. You are basically right about the name of the league. It was just that the OUA seasons were already set up so in a fit of laziness I used them instead of starting up a new set of articles. The name was actually something like the CIHU or CIAU. There is some logic to using the OUA since it is a direct descendent of these leagues. My sources. I would have to look up specifics for a given season but I got them from the Toronto Public Library. They have microfilm copies of newspapers from London, Windsor, Hamilton, Kingston, Ottawa, and Montreal besides, of course, Toronto. I have gone through all of them picking out scores, standings and the like for not only intercollegiate but also senior, intermediate, and junior hockey. I have tried to get some stuff from member colleges but it has been unsuccessful. There is some on the internet but I have already gotten most of it from newspapers. The coverage for intermediate level intercollegiate was, for the most part, poor. Only Kingston would always list the annual RMC - Queens series. A lot of it I had to piece together from the various newspapers and build the standings. I also have some junior-level intercollegiate (NOT the OHA junior) which I have not put on the Wiki yet. If you would like to get hold of me without using up Devon's space, my name is fanofpucks, Fanofpucks 22:05, 2 February 2009 (UTC) A question Hi, Devan! I have a question for you and Yann -- I'm hoping you can give me some insight. I work for Wikia, and I've been trying to figure something out about sports wikis. As you guys know, it's really hard to get a new wiki off the ground -- it takes tons of work and persistence. You guys have been building up this wiki for a long time, and you've written 10,000 pages. You've got a great team of people here, working together really well. So, what I'm curious about is -- Why is that so rare for sports wikis? There's only a handful of sports wikis that get any kind of community at all. There are a lot of people who want to start wikis about video games or cartoons, but we hardly ever see people like you guys on Wikia, showing up with a passion for writing about sports. You guys both showed up in 2006, and you've been steadily working away on this wiki for years now. So if the two of you exist -- where are the other sports fans? That's a super vague question, but I'm hoping you guys have some thoughts. Is there something different about sports fans that makes them not as interested in collecting information the way that you guys do? And if there is -- then where did you guys come from? :) I'd appreciate hearing any thoughts you have about it... -- Danny (talk) 01:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) interwiki link Hello there, I'm just letting the administrators know that there is a Russian Ice Hockey Wiki w:c:ru.IceHockey please make the appropriate change.HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 01:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I think what HotDice is trying to say is make a link exchange between the English and Russian languages of Ice Hockey Wiki. What about the wikias that are team oriented like Pittsburgh Penguins Wiki, Atlanta Thrashers Wiki, and New Jersey Devils Wiki? These sites are willing to link and promote this wikia if this wikia promotes them? Sundogs E-Wrestling Encyclopedia | Soap Operas Wiki 00:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::What I am saying is that I haven't the slightest clue how to link them. As far as I know, we are not opposed to linking with them... although I think we'd prefer them to join us and expand our scope... but I am not the technical prowess guy around here... maybe User:Yannzgob would be better inclined for this kind of thing. He is a fellow admin. I mostly focus on expanding content and blocking vandals. DMighton 01:34, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, them joining would be the best, but in this very case, I think IHW and the Russian IHW could very well closely cooperate while still having a fair level of independence. You know how on Wikipedia every article lists on the left side menu links to the equivalent article in other language Wikipediaes... I think we could implement the same thing here with our Russian friends - articles that we and they have should link together likewise, so that readers who feel more comfortable with Russian may switch to their article; likewise, if a Russian reader feels the Russian article is not complete enough for instance, he may very well switch to our Wiki through this link to see if there is more information available over here on the subject. Looking at their logo, I see there's much inspiration from us. We could in the future expand the process to IHWs in French (I could certainly initiate that one), Swedish, Finnish, German and so on, and not only be the reference for ice hockey in English, but be the reference in every language. There doesn't seem to have been much work done over there since the Wiki was created, so maybe we should wait a bit and see if there is a real will to build something or if the Wiki is going to slip into the up-for-adoption list very fast. :::I'm not too sure how such linking is done, but I can investigate it, if you guys also think it might be a good idea; I have some free time today for the first time in a while. --Yannzgob 14:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Microfilms Hey Devan, I can possibly have access to the main library in the city, as well as to that of the University Laval; certainly one of them, if not both, do carry the archives you need. I'm afraid that for this week at least, it would prove difficult at best to fit a visit in my schedule, but starting next, it should be possible to do something. I'll keep you informed. --Yannzgob 10:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quebec Jr. A Hockey League standings Hey Devan, I had some free time today and dropped by the Laval University library. Good news, I could find most of what you need; however, the quality is often questionable. The coverage seems to be at best shitty prior to 1980-81, and the leagues looks to have had some teams play more games than others, which is just downright confusing when you don't know the background of the league. Bad news, I couldn't get anything for the 1977-78 season, as the newspaper seems to have been on strike 'til August 78. Maybe a smaller local newspaper would have covered the league better, I just don't know which. Good news is, the the University holds a surprisingly wide range of newspaper archives, so there might be something else for you in there. When I got more time, I'll try to find what kind of local newspapers there were back then in this region and see what's in them. So - here is what I dug for you this afternoon. 1978-79 Quebec Jr A Hockey League Regular season 1 Thetford Mines Fleurs de Lys 59 36 17 6 335 240 79 2 Joliette Cyclones 60 28 28 4 338 251 60 3 Beauport Cascades 59 27 27 5 318 302 59 4 La Tuque Loups 60 27 29 4 286 342 54 5 Cap-de-la-Madeleine 59 25 30 4 321 320 54 6 Sorel 59 23 35 1 235 313 47 There seems to be two missing games to this season, but the newspaper makes no mention of them ever being played and never published standings after this one. * Semi-finals 1: Beauport - La Tuque (1-6, 0-5, 6-4, 2-6) * Semi-finals 2: Thetford Mines - ??? (???) * Finals: La Tuque - Thetford Mines (???) 1979-80 Quebec Jr A Hockey League Regular season 1 Joliette Cyclones 38 24 10 4 258 166 52 2 Thetford Mines Fleurs de Lys 41 18 18 5 199 222 41 3 Beauport Cascades 42 17 22 3 227 264 37 4 La Tuque Loups 35 12 19 4 197 224 28 The newspaper makes mention of one more game to be played between Thetford Mines and La Tuque, but no result can be found. 1980-81 Quebec Jr A Hockey League 1 Pierrefonds 48 36 9 4 313 181 74 2 Joliette Cyclones 48 34 11 13 321 194 71 3 Thetford Mines Fleurs de Lys 46 17 24 5 261 299 39 4 Beloeil 48 13 30 5 220 298 31 5 Laprairie 48 9 34 13 190 381 21 Thetford somehow played two games fewer than the others. I think they just folded two games before the end, considering the playoffs format. :Playoffs :Round-robin * Joliette 9-6 Beloeil * Pierrefonds 6-3 Joliette * Pierrefonds - Beloeil (Beloeil forfeited) :Finals (best-of-seven) * Joliette 5-2 Pierrefonds * Pierrefonds 6-7 Joliette * Joliette 4-6 Pierrefonds * Pierrefonds 2-10 Joliette * Joliette 6-5 Pierrefonds There was nothing for the 1981-82 season, if it existed. I suppose that with the hypothetical folding of the Thetford Mines Fleurs de Lys, the newspaper just lost the only team left in the vicinity of Quebec City and stopped covering the league, since there was no more interest in it from the locals. Hope it helped a bit, despite its questionable quality. --Yannzgob 00:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, it was quite fun actually to browse through those old newspaper archives that have my dear Nordiques covered extensively or have articles mentioning the merger of the WHA with the NHL or the unstoppable Wayne Gretzky closing in on 200 points all the time - great pieces of history :) It was also damn funny to see they went so far as to even preserving for posterity all the flyers that came with it everyday. Man, have food prices raised since then! I could sometimes grab some little extra stuff about the QJAHL by reading some smaller column in the sports section, sometimes they would even name well-performing players and the coach (of the Beauport Cascades of course, the rest of the league was just the rest of the league). But overall, the coverage was awful, except for the 1980-81 season, where I thought it was actually decently covered in the stats page, even though the columns no longer said a word about this league. For 1977-78, as per its location, I believe the University will have an easy access to any newspaper of the Quebec City area at the time. I have no clue what the people read here in 1978, besides of Le Soleil and Le Journal de Québec, the two classics. Looks like I'll be learning things again next time I go :) ::Yeah, Joliette, Pierrefonds, Beloeil, La Prairie, those all are more or less closely associated to Montreal. Joliette, Beloeil and La Prairie are all within 50 km of Montreal, while Pierrefonds-Roxboro is a borough of of the metropolis. So searching in Montreal newspapers should yield results; indeed more local newspapers from Joliette for instance would probably provide a better coverage than anything originating from Montreal proper, as it will not have as many leagues to cover and will give much less weight to Montreal Canadiens headlines. Plus, the Cyclones seemed to be fairly succesful, so chances are the locals gave them a fair bit of attention (it was often mentioned that the Beauport Cascades games attracted between 1,000 and 1,300 spectators, if all the teams did as well at the gates...). I have no idea if the University keeps archives (or even paper copies) of L'Action, I'd have to give it a look. That may have to wait some more though, I'm afraid. I was surprised to find drawers full of microfilms of German magazines, so I guess there are some chances for more local things to be found in their archives. Definitely Montreal newspapers can be found at the library, the bigger ones (Journal de Montréal, La Presse, The Gazette, Le Devoir) have large circulations and are so to speak unavoidable. The smaller local ones... well, they're question marks at this point. --Yannzgob 04:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) NHL Revolution Look, nobody asked you to comment in the first place, so run along with your little friends and do your job, and I'll do mine. And BTW, I only used just one bad word. You're acting like I curse a lot on Wikia. MYOB. X-Master 04:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Rocketman2462 :It is my business to comment. Abusive language will not be tolerated. You had one warning, now you are blocked. DMighton 04:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello Devan Hi Devan, My name is Dumitru and I live in Bucharest, Romania. Thank you for your welcome message and I wish you Happy Winter Holidays and many results in your activity. I am CSS Bucuresti Junior Team coach and now we are on the third rank of Romania Championship. I am interesting by all the news with reference at specific ice hockey training winter and summer seasons. Thank you. Happy New Year to you and your family! Devan, my computer crashed, lost all hockey info and your email address so please send me an email, so I have your address. Secondly, go to Manitoba, list of towns, Crystal City (one L). HockeyAl Furby Hey, can you delete Talk:The Fox and the Hound and User:Furby100? Powers 16:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :And they are gone.... DMighton 16:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC)